A Bade Easter
by DatEmoBish
Summary: Title says it all. Bade celebrates Easter. HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY. Only if you ship Bade though. No happy for you if you don't. Rated T for mild cussing and mentions of s…e…x


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I'm seriously sorry I didn't upload, but I really hope this makes up for it. HAPPY EASTER! For the purpose of them being teens in 2019, I've switched the year Beck was born.**

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I HATE Easter. I really do! Everyone goes around stuffing their face with candy and chocolate, while I have to stab myself with a needle that's at least 2 inches long every time I wanna eat! In case you're wondering, I have type 2 diabetes. I've decided to spend my Easter with Beck, because my family doesn't really care about me. I get up, put on my Nicki Minaj playlist. It has almost every Nicki Minaj song she ever made. I put on some black ripped jeans, a black tank top with big purple lips in the middle, with dark blue letters spelling out **Bite Me **next to it. I put on my combat boots, curl my hair, and grab my bag.

"Don't forget to take your long-lasting!" My mom hollers behind me. I go out to the driveway, and a few seconds later, Beck's 1967 GTO pulls in. I get in to the passenger seat, and kiss him for a second. He then drives over to his parents house. The ride is quiet, aside from the radio, playing The Pretty Reckless, as well as Halestorm.

When we pull up to his parent's house, I see his parents faces sink a bit when they see me. We walk in, and sit down on the couch. His mom, Anna, gives me a cup of tea. I put it down, knowing I'd have to take my meds to consume anything other than water. "Why don't you have some? His dad, Bennett, asks. "I need to inject myself with a needle if I wanna consume anything other than water." I say, trying to hide the annoyance in my voice. "Why?" Anna asks. I move a bit closer to Beck, look at him for a hot second, then look down, and finally mummer "I have type 2 diabetes." Beck's parents look at me, a bit concerned. "Babe, you wanna go take the needle now, so that you won't have to do it when everyone gets here?" He asks. I nod, then add "I'm gonna need a bit of help though. Can you?" His father tilts his head then asks, "What do you mean by help?" "I need help injecting the long-lasting needle right here." I say, pointing to the part of my arm about 0.5-1 inch from my shoulder, right in the middle of my arm.

We go into the bathroom, and I pull out my black leather bag. I grab my case that I keep everything in. I get the long lasting needle, and make sure it works. I take out the insulin measurer, along with the bag of censors to measure my blood insulin. I take the needle, prick my finger, and put a drop of blood on the censor. 11/3/9 it reads. I do some mental math, and add those numbers. It adds up to 23. I measure out 23 units of insulin, then give the needle to Beck. I wince when he begins injecting it. He gives me his hand, and I squeeze it tight while he puts it in. He puts in all 23 units, which takes about 5 or 6 seconds. We get everything back into the case, and go back into the living room.

My phone begins to ring, and guess what my ringtone is? A mix of Stupid Hoe, Roman's Revenge, and a bunch of other songs with Nicki's alter ego Roman Zolanski in it. I pick up the phone, and it's some random person with the wrong phone number. "You have the wrong number. Mine is 213–396-3339." She yells at me a bit, telling me to quit lying to her, so I sigh, and say, "I ain't paid enough to put up with this." She yells a bit, while I decide that the only way for her to hang up is to put Stupid Hoe on, so she'd hear that song over and over again.

We eat a bit, then the guests come over. They are mostly relatives of Beck, Anna, and Bennett, but some are close friends. We talk about food, gifts, and some stuff I know nothing of. "So who's this hot chick then? Beck's cousin, Jason, asks. "This 'hot chick' will break your arm if you do that again." I say, my voice laced with venom. My phone rings, this time playing Why'd You Bring A Shotgun To The Party by The Pretty Reckless. "At least it's not Nicki Minaj." Beck says. "Again." Bennett says. I roll my eyes, ignoring them. I get up, and walk over to the window.

"Hey Grandma." I say. "Now, I have something to tell you. I'm getting very old and forgetting how to speak the english. Do me a favour, and speak in my native language." I smile a little. It's not very often I talk to my grandma. "Mkay Grandma. I'll speak Italian. di cosa volevi parlare?" (What did you wanna talk about) I say, smiling a bit more, realizing I didn't forget a single word. "Volevo dire Buona Pasqua e augurare buon compleanno a tua madre e tuo fratello." (I wanted to say Happy Easter, and to wish your mother and brother a happy birthday.) She says. "Grazie nonna. Anche tu. Quando posso me e Carlos venire di nuovo?" (Thanks Grandma. You too. When can me and Carlos come over again?) I ask. "Ah. presto. Assicurati che si ricordi come parlare italiano, non bruciare gli spaghetti o la pizza." (Ah. soon. Make sure he remembers how to speak Italian, not to burn the spaghetti, or the pizza.) "Ok, nonna. Ricorda: non c'è bisogno di prendere upsetti, avere degli spaghetti." (Ok grandma. Remember: No need to get upsetti, have some spaghetti.) She laughs a bit, then says "Bene, Giada. Per te, ricorda: più caffè espresso, meno depresso." (Alright, Jade. Remember: More expresso, less depresso.) We talk for a bit, then hang up.

"Who was that?" Jason asks me. "My grandma." I say. "Why weren't you talking in English for the most part?" "Because she doesn't know very much." "How about we eat some food now?" Anna asks. I look at the food, then say "Beck does a better job making sandwiches than you do cooking." "So I'm good?" Anna asks. "No. You horribly failed. I'm gonna make a sandwich." "Can you make me one?" Beck asks. "Nope. You gotta get off your lazy arse and do it yourself." I say while cutting up a tomato.

I sit down at the table, watching Beck making the sandwich. "I can't take this anymore." I say. I get up, shove him over, and make a proper sandwich. "Why's she here?" Jason asks Anna, Bennett, and Beck. "They, unfortunately, are dating." Bennett sighs, shaking his head. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." I say, keeping calm. We go into the living room to watch TV, and guess what? There isn't enough space on the couch, or the chairs. Beck was the second person to get on the couch, and while I could've taken the spot next to him, I choose to sit on his lap. Beck kisses my neck, then rests his head on my chin. I see Bennett flinch a little bit when I settle into Beck's arms, and lap. "Why don't you sit next to me?" Jason asks me. "Because I don't wanna puke every time I look to my left." I say, a smug grin on my face while Jason's little sister, Amelia, sits next to him.

We watch TV, and at around 10:30 pm, Beck and I decide to go back to his RV. We stand up, and walk over to the door. "Where are you going?" Beck's aunt, Alma, asks. "Beck's RV." I say, in my usual flat tone. "You let him practically move out?" Alma asks Anna. "It's right in the driveway. Nothing's gonna happen." Alma nods, then asks, this time towards us, "What are you gonna do in there?" "We're probably gonna do what we usually do." I say, hoping she won't ask. "What's that?" She asks. DAMN IT! I JINXED IT! "We watch a movie, get bored, watch a random TV show we don't know, argue about what we should watch, then watch The Breakfast Club, then at around 2 am, we usually fall asleep." I say, preying she doesn't ask what 'usually' is. "What do you mean by 'usually'?" It's official. I have the worst luck in the world. "Unless we're doing…. other things…." Beck says, a hint of embarrassment in his voice, while he trails off. "None of that tonight though." Bennett says, sternly. I roll my eyes, then flatly say, "We'll see what happens." With that, I left. Beck, as usual, apologizes about me, then comes with me.

We sit on the couch, and turn the TV on. Beck puts his arm around me, and I get as close to him as possible. I decide to sit on his lap, that being the closest we can get. A little later, I get bored of the show, and decide to make-out with my hot 's family decides that will be the perfect moment to just WALK IN, not even knocking. Obviously, being us, we don't care about an audience, because we make out all the time at school anyways.

Bennett clears his throat, expecting us to stop, but we don't. "QUIT MAKING OUT AND LISTEN TO US!" Anna yells, or rather screeches. We pull apart, both of us not happy we had to stop. "Nothing that isn't rated G to PG. Nothing going on on the couch, bed, wall, floor, shower, on the stove, right against the door, over the sink, in the car, or any other place. You can, however, SLEEP on them, but not the other kind of sleep." She says. "Where did you get all those places?" Jason asks, raising an eyebrow. "Either the curtains weren't pulled shut entirely, or I've walked in, but they didn't notice." She says, looking sheepishly at us. Our eyes widen, I blink a couple times, and Beck hugs me a little closer. "Oh damn." Jason says. "Why were you two making out anyway?" Bennett asks. "Because the movie is boring, and kissing Beck isn't." I say. They leave, and we resume making out.

After our make out session, lasting at least 30 minutes, we are extremely tired. We get changed, and I take one of Beck's shirts, with the Halestorm logo on it. I double check that it still smells like him, and get some grey short shorts. Beck decides to wear a wife beater (Unfortunate name, but he looks SEXY HOT wearing one), and some pyjama pants. We just sit back on the couch, and watch The Breakfast Club. We finish watching that, and watch the 2011 movie HOP. After that, we watch Full House.

Somewhere around season 5, we fall asleep. Beck's arm is around me, and I'm almost sitting on his lap. Beck's parents come in, but we're already asleep. "Awww. See? Jade isn't a bad influence on our little Beckett!" Anna says. "He prefers Beck, Anna." Bennett says. God, Beck and Bennett look almost identical. The only difference is Bennett looks (And is) older, and his hair is shorter. They both have dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a love for traveling, and, possibly, the most coincidentally, almost the same birthday. Beck was born February 9th, 2000. Bennett was born February 10th, 1974. They have literally 3 hours between their birthdays. Besides the obvious 26 years. They both like to wear plain black or white shirts with a jacket on top. For Beck, the jacket is made of jean, but for Bennett, it's a suit jacket. Something tells me Bennett is the future Beck. They are also both calm, collected, and easygoing, as well as laid-back.

Around 8:30, we wake up to hearing my phone.

"You think, that you'll die without him

You know, that's a lie that you tell yourself

You fear, that you'll lay alone forever now

It ain't true, ain't true, ain't true, no

So put your arms around me tonight

Let the music lift you up

Like you've never been so high

Open up your heart to me

Let the music lift you up

Like you've never been this free

'Til you feel the sunrise

Let the music warm your body

Like the heat of a thousand fires

The heat of a thousand fires

Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)

Let the beat carry away, your tears as they fall baby

Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)

With a little faith, your tears turn to ecstasy

Ain't no crying in the club

I won't, I won't, I

Ain't no crying in the club

I won't, I won't, I

Ain't no crying in the club

You may think, that you'll die without her

But you know, that's a lie that you told yourself

You fear, that you'll never meet another so pure, but

It ain't true, ain't true, ain't true, no

So put your arms around me tonight

Let the music lift you up

Like you've never been so high

Open up your heart to me

Let the music lift you up

Like you've never been this free

'Til you feel the sunrise

Let the music warm your body

Like the heat of a thousand fires

The heat of a thousand fires

Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)

Let the beat carry away, your tears as they fall baby

Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)

With a little faith, your tears turn to ecstasy

Ain't no crying in the club

I won't, I won't, I

Ain't no crying in the club

I won't, I won't, I

Ain't no crying in the club

You think, that you'll die without him

You know, that's a lie that you tell yourself

You fear, that you'll lay alone forever now

It ain't true, ain't true, ain't true

I said ain't no (ain't no)

Ain't no crying

Ain't no crying in the club, no crying

I said ain't no (ain't no)

Ain't no crying

Ain't no crying in the club, no crying

Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)

Let the beat carry away, your tears as they fall baby

Ain't no crying in the club (hey, hey)

With a little faith, your tears turn to ecstasy

Ain't no crying in the club

I won't, I won't, I

Ain't no crying in the club

I won't, I won't, I

Ain't no crying in the club (ain't no crying, no crying, no crying, no)

I won't, I won't, I

Ain't no crying in the club (ain't no crying, no crying, no crying, no)

I won't, I won't, I

Ain't no crying in the club"

Camila Cabello sings. I pick up, and it's my little brother Carlos. He has a rare genetic disorder where parts of his hair are white, while others are natural brown. "Hey Jade.

I really miss you! Happy Easter! Tell your boyfriend Beck that I said happy Easter!" He says. "Hello Carlos. Happy Easter, and happy birthday. Grandma said we can come over soon if you remember how to speak Italian, not to burn the spaghetti, or the pizza." I say. "Ooh! YAY! I can't wait to see Grandma!" He yells. I smile a little, happy that he is happy. We talk a bit more, then I go to take my needle.

I wake Beck up, because my hand in the morning is extremely shaky. We go through the normal routine, take a shower, then go back into the house.

"You didn't do anything, did you?" Anna asks us. "Besides watching HOP, The Breakfast Club, and Full House, as well as Megamind, and sleeping, nope." I say. "Very good." Bennett says, as if that's all we do. Fuck eachother. It's not entirely true.

We eat some surprisingly good food, and Beck let me choose the movie to watch. I obviously won't be predictable, but that's predictable, so- eh. I give up on that. Instead of watching my favourite movie, which shares the name of a certain girl-on-girl position, unfortunately, so I won't say the name. We ended up with a paranoid Beck, who turned the TV, so that if Samara from The Ring, Rings, and The Rings Two were to come out of the TV, she'd hit her head on the shelf, and wouldn't be able to crawl out. He put the TV's screen down, and put duct tape on the shelf, to make sure it doesn't move. I feel bad for the shelf, and Samara. Beck being paranoid is normal. He'll be ok in a couple days.

Beck's family goes back to their place, but his cousin, Jason, who likes me, managed to get my phone number. Ive since then blocked it. We watch some more TV, eat more food, and have a singing competition. For that, Beck's family comes back.

Beck sings his favourite song, Smile by Charlie Chaplin, while Anna and Bennett sing One More Night covered by Alex G and Chester See. Me, Amelia, and Amelia's mom sing Before He Cheats, which makes all the boys terrified for their cars after that.

We got carried away, and, well, I might as well list it.

Round #2

I Know What You Did Last Summer: Me and Beck

Kill This Love: Me, Amelia, her mom, Anna

White And Nerdy: Bennett and Beck

Are You Gonna Be My Girl: Jason and his dad

Round #3

Super Bass: Me

Dear Sister: Anna ( I was crying at the end)

Havana: Amelia

Make Me Wanna Die: Amelia's mom

Just the Girl: Jason and Amelia's dad

Honey I'm good: Jason

"Why are you crying when I sang Dear Sister?" Anna asks me. "I lean into Beck's chest some more, then say "I don't wanna talk about it." "Was it because I'm such a good singer?" Anna asks. I almost shoot up, but Beck grabs onto my shoulders before I could murder his mother with scissors. "If you really wanna know, fine. I used to have an older bother, but when I was 5, and he was 14, he committed suicide. In his suicide note, he wrote for me to listen to that song. Ever since then, all I can remember when I hear it is when I saw him above his bed, with a rope tied around his neck. His eyes were cold and his face violently bare." I say, tears streaming down my face at the memory. Beck wraps both his arms around me, and hugs my shaking body tightly. I bury my face into my chest, covering my face entirely.

It's been about 2 hours, give or take 30 minutes, but I finally stopped crying. I fix my makeup in his RV, and look more human.

Pretty soon, night falls again, and Beck and I watch Megamind, and some French movie he forced me to watch. Little does he know that I speak French as well. The stupid teacher asks an idiotic question, of which I answer. "Un œuf, retard!" (An egg, retard!) He looks at me for a second, then bursts out laughing.

We fall asleep watching Full House, like normal.

On Monday, we eat eggs and ham, commenting and joking about my last night comment, while Anna and Bennett just look at us like we've lost our minds.

It was one of the best Easters in my life. I gotta admit, there's very few things that _aren't_ better when Beck is there.

**AN: I really hope you like it. This took me a surprisingly short time to write. Only 2 days! If this fanfic gets enough love, I'll add some more to this, like if Easter went a bit differently. I'll obviously do some more holiday Bade fics, though. Bade is obviously the cutest thing ever. Also, check out Time Between Us, Time After Time, and Time And Time Again by Tamara Ireland Stone. It's where I got Anna and Bennett from. They're the second cutest couple ever, besides Jori. In case you didn't figure this out yet, it's involving time traveling a lot. I've already double checked, and there isn't any fanfics for them, sadly.**

∑**¥π∂Ω~Fallon~∑π∂Ω**

**(Don't ask)**


End file.
